


Cancelled

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just his luck, he shows up the day that class gets cancelled</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancelled

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a post with a bunch of AU prompts. I wanted to write more Scira because I love them so much. I suck at titles, Enjoy!

Scott turned the knob and walked into the empty classroom. He turned to his right and flicked the three light switches to turn on the lights. He looked down at his iPod to change the song and also check the time: 1:42. He had a good 18 minutes before class started. He walked up the steps of the lecture hall and found his preferred seat then he took out his Organic Chemistry book and opened it to the page he’d left off last night.

Scott looked over the exercise packet again and sighed at the unanswered questions. It was useless trying to go over them again: he couldn’t find the answers yesterday, he doubted he could find them again this afternoon. This edition of the book was complete shit at explaining concepts thoroughly. He turned off his music and checked the time again: 1:49. He was usually one of the first ones who arrived but by this time, at least, there were more students who started to trickle in. He shrugged though and went back to his assignment.

He looked up again when he heard the door swing open. Scott tried not to stare he honestly did, but it proved hard when he saw her. She was beautiful. She had shoulder length jet black and wavy hair and dark brown eyes. Scott racked his brain for her name. He knew it started with a K—Kelsey? Katey? Kina?

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile which Scott returned then quickly put his head down.

_Smooth, McCall_. Scott had never been too good at approaching people he found attractive. His first girlfriend, Allison, had been a fluke. A surge of confidence when he’s noticed she’d forgotten her pen. And he had been friends with Derek for a while before they’d gotten together. Scott checked his watch again (1:57) and ok now something was off. Where the hell was everybody?

He sighed heavily and took out his phone hoping that he hadn’t been this idiotic. He pulled up the school website, logged in to his e-mail, and yep—there it was: class cancelled for today.

_Great_. He could’ve been with his roommate and best friend, Stiles, right now eating but instead he had come to class when didn’t have to. It’s not completely his fault he hadn’t checked his e-mail. Scott had woken up late that morning and after his first two classes he had his work study so he didn’t have much time to check before he rushed over here.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Pardon?”

  1. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.



“Sorry. Uh—class was cancelled today.” He told her.

Her shoulders slumped in disappointment (more at herself than anything else, he could tell), “Seriously?”

“Yep.” He held up his phone for proof.

“And we’re the only two idiots who showed up anyway?” she asked and immediately looked stricken, “Wait—not that you’re an idiot. You’re not an idiot. That was—sorry…I…” she trailed off and cut her sentence off with a sigh and a look upwards.

_God, she’s so cute._

“No, no that was pretty idiotic.” Scott comforted, “Almost every day I pray that one of my classes gets cancelled and the one time my prayer’s answered I show up anyway.”

She laughed in relief. Laughter was a good look on her.

“Good thing since I didn’t finish half the packet. I couldn’t find most of those answers.”

“Dude me neither!” Scott almost shouted, relieved that he wasn’t alone then regretted it at her raised eyebrows, “I mean, not dude—girl—I mean.” It was his turn to be embarrassed.

She smiled brightly at him, “I can totally be a dude. Kira…that works too.”

Scott returned her smile, relief washing over him again. _Kira._ “I’m—I’m Scott.”

“Hi Scott.” She said, “You know before class I found this site that explains this stuff more but I didn’t get a chance to really go through it entirely. If you want…I can send it to you?”

“Yeah totally!” Scott said excited. He got up from his seat and walked over to her, pen in hand, “Uh…here’s my e-mail.” He scribbled it down on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

“I’ll send it to you today.” She smiled at him.

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

Then it got silent and awkward until the rumble of Scott’s stomach disrupted that.

“Sorry.”

She shook her head, “I skipped lunch too so I could try and finish this.” She offered.

“Wanna grab a bite at The Rat and commiserate about this class together?” he asked. She didn’t answer right away and Scott was sure he had overstepped.

“I’d love to.” She smiled at him. He beamed back at her.

They spent a good three hours at The Rat, the nickname for the on-campus restaurant. Chemistry didn’t come up once.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
